How I Formed the Avengers: Chapter 1
by 003D
Summary: (An AU) When Steve Roger's best friend, Tony Stark, gets engaged to Pepper Potts, he starts to realize how slow his life is moving. He then starts looking for that one special person. Clint, his wingman, isn't helping at all. However, Steve catches the eye of the mysterious Natasha Romanoff at the bar, S.H.I.E.L.D, and aims to sweep her off her feet (with some fondue along the way)
1. Chapter 1

3/29/13

A School Reunion with Winchesters: Chapter 1

Sam was looking out of the Impala, patiently waiting to arrive to his new school. He was always quiet as a kid whenever he was around his dad. However, he would always just leave his questions for Dean.

"Hey Dad," Dean said, "What's this new school called? You never told me and Sammy." John fixed his eyes on the road. Many houses, shops, and vegetation were in sight, so they couldn't be far from the school.

"Louis Smith High School," answered John. As usual, John Winchester was tracking down a monster. He knew this case would take a while to solve, so he placed his boys into the school closest to their motel. A few minutes later, John finally found the school. He dropped Dean and Sam in front of the entrance.

"Dad," Dean said, "this school looks like a prison."

"Dean, you always say that about every school. Now, don't forget your bags, and go. I'll pick you two up at exactly 2:15. Don't leave me waiting. Understood?" John's stern voice got to Dean as always, and he just nodded in response. John closed the windows, and drove off. Dean took a second to watch the Impala drive off. Sam walked closer to Dean.

"If it makes you feel better, I think it looks like a prison too," said Sam. Dean looked down at Sam, smiling at the boy.

"I'm being honest here, Dean. The way the stones were carved, the size and height of the building, and the roofs even look like keeps and battlements of castles-"

"NERD!" Dean said jokingly. Sam stopped, and looked at Dean confused. Dean smiled, and pulled Sam to his side.

"Dean! This is getting real annoying! I told you not to do that," told Sam.

"Well, Sammy, new school, new boring-ass teachers."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be boring if you put some effort to learn something."

"Yeah. Anyway, Sam, be careful, don't get into trouble, and whenever you need help, just call me, and meet me here. Ok?" Dean said sincerely.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yeah, well, just watch your ass, ok? Just remember to come to me whenever you're in trouble."

"Ok. By the way, what's your first class?" asked Sam. Dean took off his bag, and opened the front pocket of it. He took out a crumbled up piece of paper, unfolding it without breaking it.

"English, with this guy named… John Smith."

…

"I thought you said we were going to the Renaissance," said Rose. She was getting out of the TARDIS, looking around her surroundings disappointed.

"Yes, I did. However, I said after we help these kids," said the Doctor.

"Ok. Well, what do we know so far about this school?" Rose asked.

"Well, the TARDIS detected abnormal monster behavior in this year and place," Rose looked away for a minute, questioning what that sentence even meant, "I fear the kids here are in trouble," the Doctor held out an arched elbow, "care to bring me to the prom?" Rose laughed, and went along with the comment, "I'd be glad to." They clung to each other's arms. They started walking around the yard of the school.

"By the way, how are we going to sneak into the school?" Rose asked.

"I'll make a name for myself as the English teacher. John Smith, or Mr. Smith as the Earth school system would put it."

"How about me?" Rose asked.

"I heard that the library requires assistance." Rose smiled at the fact, glad to not be a cafeteria lady again, "Now Rose, Allons-y!"

...

As all of the kids were walking into the classroom, Dean just sat there, minding his own business while checking out some of the sophomore girls in the room. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and out came the Doctor with a briefcase.

"Hello sophomores! Or that's what I believe you kids like to be called. My name is John Smith, and I'll be your English teacher for the year." Dean made a mental note on the thick British accent the man had.

"I thought It'd be great to introduce ourselves, starting with that gentleman over there!" The Doctor pointed at Dean. Dean just stayed there, not breaking eye contact. The whole class turned around, with a few girls commenting on his looks.

"Now, sir, name?" The Doctor asked.

"Dean."

"Winchester?"

"Who else?"

"Alright then. What did you do during the summer?"

"Killed some zombies, and talked to the dead," Dean answered. The whole class chuckled at the comment. The Doctor shrugged a bit, thinking that this boy was going to be tough to work with.

…

Sam went to the school library to work on his English homework early. His teacher assigned them to look at a passage, and annotate the writing. Sam brought his lunch with him, and sat alone working. He was done with the assignment within 20 minutes. He stood there, thinking about what he could do for the next 20 minutes. He saw one of the librarians, and went up to her.

"Excuse me?" Sam said. She turned around, revealing her denim jacket, white shirt, and yoga pants. Her hair was put into a simple bun.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Rose answered.

"What's the newest book you have on your shelf?" Sam asked.

"Um…" Rose was struggling with the fact that she only worked here for about an hour. She went to the table nearest to her, and grabbed a book from there.

"Here. It's um… a vampire book (I think)" Sam shook his head.

"Sorry. I'm not fond of those kinds of books. I fought one a few months ago. My brother nearly turned into one, so yeah," Sam said blatantly. Rose laughed at the comment, like an eight-year-old child in front of you claiming him/herself to be the mightiest knight in all of Camelot.

"Um…" Rose was having trouble thinking of popular books from the 90s. Sam looked at her, confused. He questioned how the librarian didn't know what the latest book of her time was.

"It's ok, miss. I just remembered that I had a book at home. Sorry for the trouble," said Sam. Rose almost sighed with relief. Sam thanked Rose, and walked out of the library.

"What a cute boy. You don't see those often with freshmen," said Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

1/19/13

How I Formed the Avengers: Chapter 2

Pepper just couldn't satisfy her brain with the amount of yawns she's been giving all day. Coffee was her second husband, however it just wasn't one of her good days. As Tony walked into her office with another cup of coffee for the both of them, he places it on her desk.  
"Good morning Pepper," Tony greeted with a smile.  
"Tony, I told you to go to bed eight hours ago. Why are you still up?" she asked.  
"Too much work."  
"I was about to say the same thing," sighing, she got up from her chair, "Look, I'm taking a break for today. There's just so much my brain can do for you." Tony nodded, and peaked at her desk. He raised his eyebrows realizing the amount of work that Pepper's done.  
"Hey, Pepper," she turned around, "Look, you're doing a remarkable job-" Pepper interrupted, completing his sentence, "But you believe in my abilities that I can go-"

"Faster! Right, sweetie?" Pepper frowned in annoyance and shrugged.  
"Ok, that's it," she said.  
"What?"  
"You'll see tomorrow," she rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.  
"Wait! You didn't grab your coffee!" Tony awkwardly stared at the drink, and decided to take a sip.  
"Well, of course that her coffee's better than mine. JARVIS!"

The next morning, Tony got out of his personal gym, and went to the showers. Being refreshed, and ready to take on the day, he walks to his front desk to go outside. Just as he was about to push open the glass door, a elegant lady ginger walked into the building. He curly hair complimented her black and white outfit tone.  
"Hello," asked the woman, "I'm here to speak with Pepper Potts?" Tony gave a questionable look. He examined the lady's apparel, and decided to answer the question.  
"I am currently unaware of her presence in the building right now. May I take a message?" Tony turned around when he heard the sound of high heels touching the tile-flooring. It was Pepper.  
"Oh! Natasha! It's so nice to meet you," Pepper greeted, and shook Natasha's hand.  
"It's a pleasure to work with the amazing Pepper Potts, ma'am." Natasha turned to Tony, and politely shook his hand as well.  
"Hello. My name is Natasha Romanov. It's an honor to meet the great Tony Stark." Tony widened his eyes at the name. He looked at Pepper for a similar response to his.  
"Is it THE Natasha that Steve failed with a month ago?" Tony telepathically said to Pepper. She nodded, and gave an eager smile.  
"It's great to have you on board, Miss. Romanov," Pepper gestured herself to the elevator, "May we discuss about your employment in my office. I'm excited to have you as an assistant," Tony finally pieced it all together as to why Natasha was here. Right before Natasha made another step, Tony grabbed Pepper's arm.  
"Um, excuse me Miss. Romanov. I have a word with Mrs. Potts here," Tony said.  
"Why of course Mr. Stark, and congratulations on your engagement. Um, may I proceed to your office?"  
"Yes, my office is on the ninth floor. Go down the hall, and you'll see a room with my name on it. Just wait for me then." Natasha smiled, and went to the elevator. Tony's smile faded away, and he quickly faced his attention to Pepper.  
"Ok, what's up with the attractive lady in the building, and why did she call herself an assistant?" Tony stressfully asked.  
"Ok, yes, she's attractive, I have to admit that. Also, I need an assistant. Look, it's not like I hate working for you. I love it. It's just that lately, Stark Towers has been working 24/7 with it's new 'renewable energy' project," said Pepper. Tony looked down for a moment, and met eye to eye with Pepper again.

"Wait, is she the Natasha that-"

"Yep."

"The fondue one-"

"Yep."

"The one that Steve failed with-"

"Yeah!" Tony laughed at how perfect this situation was for them. Tony wiped away his smirk, and went back to Pepper.

"Look, sweetie, don't take it personally. Maybe you should get an assistant too?" Pepper asked. Tony's widens his eyes at the suggestion.

"What? Me? Please. Don't worry about me, Pepper. I'm fine working by myself." Pepper rolled her eyes in a sassy 360, and mumbles in disbelief.  
"What?" Tony asked.  
"Come on, Tony! You get, what, eight hours of sleep every week, you drink gallons of coffee every day, which, by the way, isn't healthy as everyone thinks it is, and, oh, you need to swallow your pride and get an assistant."  
"What?"  
"Please, Tony?! You need one! Haven't you ever considered on getting one?"  
"Ok, first, I don't need an assistant. It's optional... fine. However, just to prove to you that I don't need one." Pepper smiled, and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.  
"Great! So, where do you wanna start looking? I heard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Science building is looking for people like you," Pepper recommended.  
"What? Please. I laugh at them! Ok, they may be ok, but I personally want somebody that can keep up with me," Tony confessed.  
"We'll talk about this later." Pepper gave a smile, and went up to her office. Tony just stood there in his train of thought, and sat on one of the guest chairs. He sighed, and pressed his fingers against each other.  
"Well, this is going to be harder than I thought."

…

Clint, Thor, and Jane were having a couple of drinks at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Bar. They were having fun, getting to know each other, when Steve came, stumbling in the room, bumping into a lady.

"Oh my goodness, miss, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" The lady backed Steve off with her hand, exiting the bar slowly, nodding her head. Steve shrugged and attempted to massage his right arm. Steve went up to the group.

"Hey guys," said Steve. Jane was about to say hi back, when she finally got a whip of Steve's stench.

"Steve!" Jane reacted, "What's that smell?" The other guys agreed, and pinched their noses.

"The foul odor of yours make my nose cower!" said Thor.

"Steve, they're right! Is something wrong?" asked Clint.

"Ok, if something stressful was going on with my life, how could you tell with my stench? And I'm sorry, ok? I just thought I'd say hi."

"You want my drink?" Jane offered.

"No thanks. I don't get drunk," answered Steve. Jane gave a confused look.

"Jane, if there's one thing you should know about Steve, is that he never gets drunk," said Clint.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's actually kind of funny. My tolerance level must be like the size of a-"

"Son of Rogers," Thor interrupted, "May thou bathe before speaking about thou ability to not get intoxicated?"

"Sorry. It's just that the gym has making me work extra lately. Man, people can really do anything if they put their mind into it-"

"Okay man, were you listening to Thor? Please go bathe!" Clint begged. Steve gave up and went upstairs. An hour later, Steve was back.

"Hey, Clint said that you lived upstairs from here?" Jane asked while making room for Steve to sit.

"Yeah, I live by myself. Clint has his whole apartment also. He has the best view of the city, and, obviously, Tony and Pepper live in STARK Towers."

"Cool. I live in an apartment with Thor 30 minutes away. I'm a scientist who studies astrophysics," said Jane, "Wait, Tony's a scientist too if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Um, yeah. He's an electrical engineer. However, he just plays with his toys up at STARK Towers," said Clint.

"What is Stark doing currently?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Most of the stuff he says doesn't sound English. Something to do with Earth, I think," said Steve.

"His company is working on his clean energy campaign. He and Pepper have been working their butts off," Clint said.

"The we shall visit the man! Let us venture to the building," Thor suggested.

"Whoa, wait Thor, maybe we shouldn't-"

"You know, Thor, it's always good to check on your friend. Let's go!" Clint and Thor both got up. Hesitant at first, Steve and Jane eventually got up to meet him. 20 minutes later, they were at the front desk.

"Did Tony pick up his phone?" Steve asked. Clint looked at his cell and shook his head, "Maybe we should leave."

"Thou men who abandon thy brethren have no right to be called men," Thor said.

"Well, guess I'm leaving then," Jane said, joking, "but seriously guys, most likely he's busy. It's not like I hate this idea. It's just that He's needs to focus."

"We just want to take them out to lunch," said Clint.

"I'm gonna go up to his office," Steve said. He then went up the staircase. Clint, Thor, and Jane were left alone. Suddenly, they heard high heels coming towards them. They all looked the person. It was a tall lady with short, curly ginger hair, and a white top and a black bottom. She walked past the front desk.

"See you after lunch, Sara," Natasha said to the lady.

"Have a lovely afternoon, Miss. Romanov," Sara replied. With her names revealed to the gang, they all waited until she couldn't see them. With this, their eyes followed her out the door. Clint went to Sara.

"If I'm right, your name is Sara. Correct?" Clint asked.

"Correct." Clint gave a humorous smolder at the woman, along with a chuckle, "Sir, is there anything I may help you with?"

"Yes. Um, is the woman who just walked out named Natasha Romanov?"

"Well, seeing as to how revealing her name won't hurt anyone, I suppose I'll answer. Yes." Clint gave a smile for his thank you. He rushed back to Jane and Thor.

"Yes! That's definitely her! The girl that Steve failed to kiss!" Clint informed them.

"Ok, so, we have the location of Natasha's work place. Now what?" Jane asked. Thor and Clint thought for a minute.

"You know, I thought this would be enjoyable," Thor admitted. Just then, Clint's phone lit up. Clint took it out, and answered it, "Hello?... Tony?"

"Put it on speaker," Jane urged him. Clint pressed the little speaker button.

"Hey Clint. Sorry for not picking up. Get this though, guess who I was talking with… my new assistant!"

"Yeah, whatever. Tony, you do know that the lady Steve failed to kiss is in your building, right?" Clint said.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! Totally forgot to tell you. She's Pepper's new assistant." The trio heard another pair of footsteps. It was Steve's, and he was coming down the stairs.

"Hey! Um, this is going to sound weird, but which room was Tony's office in again? It's been a while since I came here. To be honest, this place is kinda-"

"Little man! Your failed partner has started a new life here in this building," Thor said.

"Wait, you mean Natasha… she works here?!" Steve asked, freaking out, "I have to win her back!"

"No! Steve, calm down! We just told you so you wouldn't so anything regrettable," Clint said.

"I've been thinking of her all this month! I have to see her again; to see if our spark is still there," said Steve, "I need to see her again-" Steve was cut off by the woman who just walked in. The trio turned around, and, of course, it was Natasha.

"Man, she has terrible timing," Jane whispered to Thor.

"Hello Steve. I suppose you meant by me?" Natasha asked.

"Look, Natasha, I-" Steve was cut off.

"Does tonight at eight sound good?" Natasha asked, "you don't need to cook anything."

…

Steve, who was trying to calm down with some TV, heard the knocking on the door he's been looking forward to all day. He hopped up, and opened the door.

"Hey!" Steve greeted Natasha.

"Hi. May I come in?" Steve gestured her in. She did so.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. A bit plain, I know, but yeah." An awkward pause is formed here, "you wanna talk on the roof?"

"Sure," Natasha answered. Steve showed her the ladder outside his window, and the both of them climbed up. They were on the rooftop, and immediately started admiring the view of the city.

"Never gets old, up here," Steve said as an icebreaker.

"Yeah… look, I'm sorry if I hurt you back there-"

"No! No you didn't, Natasha, I-I really wanted to see you again." Natasha gave Steve a comforting smile.

"Well, here I am."

"… There's something here! Look-unless I'm crazy-"

"You're not crazy… I don't know, Steve. I mean, we barely know each other, and giving me this look, and it's like-"

"And it's like what?" Steve kept looking for the truth behind Natasha. Natasha was at the brink of tears with all of the stress and guilt in her, and with all the hope and confusion in Steve's eyes. She honestly wished she could somehow leave this whole situation. She wasn't huge on emotions, but Steve somehow made her open up.

"Like… let's fall in love… and get married, have kids, and drive them to soccer practice-"

"I'm not gonna force them unless they're interested," Natasha let out some of the tension on her with a laugh at the comment.

"It's a great look, but you're looking at the wrong girl-"

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are! I don't want to get married right now. Maybe ever, and if we got together, I'd feel like I had to get married to you, or break your heart… I just couldn't do either of those things. Just like the way you can't turn off the way you feel." Steve slowly raised his hand towards his chest, and pinched his invisible switch.

"… Click. Off. Done!"

"W-What?" Natasha laughed at the scene.

"I turned it off! That was my off switch. I mean, yeah, I want to fall in love, get married, blah blah blah, but on the other hand…"

"We are not making out on this romantic rooftop. Also, there is no off switch."

"There is an off switch, and it's off."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not, Steve-"

"Yes," _This is it, _Steve thought, "it," _I can do this._ Steve not knowing how he's not dead yet on this rooftop yet, started to move more closely to Natasha, "is." Steve finally made it to her, and kissed her. Shocked at first, Natasha decided to go along with it. She placed her hands on his cheeks, as did he. A few seconds later, Steve let his lips go. He opened his eyes, and met with Natasha's.

"No it's not. It's still on." Steve quickly let go of her slightly relieved as to how awkward that was for him. He turned away, panicking, "Honest to god, I really didn't understand the whole switch thing. However, if there's anything that I can do to turn off this feeling, then I would."

"I know," Natasha sighed. The both of them burst out in an awkward laughter.

"So… no-"

"Yeah, no," Natasha said in between her giggles, "but we can still be friends?" Steve gave a smile. Natasha was shocked as to how easy this situation was solved, "Wait… you're ok with that?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're a great woman. I'd love to get to know you more without having those 'feelings'."

"I mean, that's great and all, but usually people don't feel that way. Like, they feel as if they'll drift apart and not see each other again."

"I'm so sorry. That's my fault. I was a jackass back then. Now it's going to be like 'hey, I'm a jackass,' whenever I see you."

"You are not a Jackass. I'm sorry. I just moved here weeks ago, and I just haven't met a lot of good people so far, but I understand. Maybe in a few months, when we're fresh, we can get a beer?"

"Sure. Oh, funny fact, I extremely hard to get me drunk, so," Steve gave a chuckle, "That was so random. Sorry."

"Hehe, it's fine. Well, see you later Steve."

"… Or now!" Natasha stopped in front of the ladders and turned around, "You know, get a beer soon." Natasha gave a warm smile.

"I'd very much enjoy that." Steve went to the ladders.

"My friends are going to love you-LIKE YOU! Yeah, they're going to like you very much… jackass."

…

The next day at STARK'S Industries, Natasha was walking through the hallway, when she saw a man walk out of Tony's office. They shook hands, and said their goodbyes. As the man walked towards her, Natasha thought it'd be polite to greet him.

"Hello. I'm Natasha." The man widened his eyes at the polite lady.

"Um, Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you. I, um, just came out of talking with Mr. Stark."

"Well, how nice. I work here as Pepper's assistant."

"I'm Tony's new assistant."

"… Would you like to have lunch with me today?" Bruce gave a smile.

"Oh, well, sure! I don't see why not. Well, I hope to see you later."


End file.
